


missed you.

by euni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff ?, How Do I Tag, M/M, Wonhui - Freeform, idk how to title lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euni/pseuds/euni
Summary: junhui comes back from a schedule in china and wonwoo just missed him so much.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 37





	missed you.

**Author's Note:**

> im also not sure what this is but this is my first time trying to write something so pls be good to me :>
> 
> sorry in advance if there are any grammatical error/s !

Wonwoo was already awake when his alarm went off so he immediately dismissed it. 

They have a schedule abroad and a flight to catch today so he had to wake up early, but most importantly, today’s the day that he’ll finally see Junhui again after being away from him for a week due to Junhui and Minghao’s schedule in China.

All the other members started preparing and soon after, they’re finally on their way to the airport where they’re supposed to meet Junhui and Minghao.

As expected, a lot of people were already there when they arrived. Cameras flashing here and there. The members stopped for awhile to make poses for the cameras.

Wonwoo was starting to get annoyed because all he wants right now is to see and hold Junhui in his arms. 

Wonwoo sighed out of relief when they finally started walking towards where the other two members are.

Wonwoo couldn’t contain his happiness when he finally saw Junhui. Even though Wonwoo’s face was almost completely covered due to the bucket hat and mask that he was wearing, Junhui can see how he was smiling when their eyes met so he smiled back and waved at him.

The members exchanged greetings, hugs and i missed you-s were shared. Wonwoo was the last one who went to Junhui.

“ _Junnie,_ ” not that Wonwoo’s overreacting but he almost cried when he was finally able to hug Junhui. The past week made Wonwoo realize how attached he was with Junhui, how much he loves it when the other clings to him and they would end up just cuddling, “ _I_ _ missed you so much._” 

“ _I missed you too, Wonu,_ ”  Junhui chuckles at how tight Wonwoo was hugging but he reciprocates it anyways.

Wonwoo and Junhui only separate from their hug when Seungcheol tapped them and told them that they should get going. They never let go of each other’s hands after the hug, not minding how they are in a public place where a lot of people can see them.

They really just missed each other so much and right now, Wonwoo’s only thinking about how much he wants to kiss Junhui right there and then but he holds himself back from doing so.  _Later_ ,  he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> this was very short and very self indulgent 😌
> 
> anw, thank u for reading !!


End file.
